My Last Breath
by conchetta
Summary: Lizzie goes through a tragic event. COMPLETE


I told you that I would be back with a new story! Granted, this is merely a one-shot, and a slightly depressing one at that (sorry!), but it IS a new story from me. Since I haven't written fanfic in so long, I need to get back into the groove of things, so I'm diving back in slowly. A new chaptered story should be in the works very soon, though, so no worries!  
  
I wasn't sure if I should rate this PG13 or R. I figured that if it was R, I might lose a few readers (and that would be horrible), so I decided to stick to PG13. If there are any objections to my rating, please feel free to tell me, and I will change it accordingly. :) I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable.  
  
I would appreciate it very much if you would review after reading. I haven't received reviews in so long! I need to know what it feels like again. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
My Last Breath  
  
"I'm so happy for you and Larry, Miranda," Lizzie said to her best friend, Miranda Sanchez. "I just knew you two would get married someday."  
  
Miranda, whose face was glowing, let out a small, girlish giggle reminiscent of the two girls' middle school days. "I definitely didn't!" she exclaimed. "It's really funny how things can change so quickly in just a few years. I mean, in twelfth grade I wouldn't have even given 'King of the Nerds' Larry Tudgeman the time of day. And now I'm totally, completely, unwaveringly in love with him!" Unable to resist the urge, the pretty Hispanic girl did a small twirl.  
  
Lizzie laughed at Miranda's silly actions. Miranda, who had just gotten engaged to her boyfriend of two years, was clearly ecstatic. Unfortunately, Daniella and Edward Sanchez, Miranda's parents, weren't as thrilled about the engagement as she was; after hearing the news from their daughter, Edward accused Miranda of being pregnant and Daniella repeatedly said that at the tender age of 21, neither Miranda nor Larry was ready for marriage. Larry's parents had accepted the news with a bit more composure, but they weren't thrilled about it, either. Lizzie, however, was genuinely happy for her friends. Larry and Miranda were soulmates; they completed each other; they belonged together.  
  
Just like Gordo and me, Lizzie thought as a smile appeared on her face. Lizzie and David Gordon, who had dated all throughout high school, had gotten married only six months earlier. Lizzie couldn't have been happier. Lizzie and Gordo had a very close, intimate relationship, and even though they were young, they loved each other more than words could describe. Even in high school, before they were even engaged, Lizzie had been sure that they would spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
After chatting for a few more minutes about the future wedding, Lizzie yawned. It was pretty late, Lizzie noted as she glanced at the clock in Miranda's vehicle. 12:33. After a full night of a delicious, gourmet dinner at a newly opened restaurant and dancing with her friends, Lizzie was beyond exhausted.  
  
"I think I'm going to head inside now," Lizzie said, her hand on her seat belt. "Thanks for bringing me home, and for taking me with."  
  
Miranda smiled. "No problem. Why didn't Gordo want to come?" she questioned as Lizzie unfastened her seat belt and opened the car door to climb out of Miranda's gray Mitsubishi Eclipse.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure why Gordo had so adamantly refused to go along on the dinner and dancing date that night; he usually loved doing things like that if Lizzie was involved. "I don't really know," Lizzie replied honestly. "He seemed really distant this afternoon, so I think he had a bad day at work."  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe next time," Miranda commented, frowning. "Hey, have you worn that orange shirt that I let you borrow last week yet? I was wanting to wear it to the 'family dinner' Larry, Larry's parents, my parents, and I are going to tomorrow night. It's Mrs. Tudgeman's favorite."  
  
Lizzie laughed. Miranda desperately wanted to impress Larry's mother so that she would give her approval of the wedding; if Mrs. Tudgeman approved, so would Mr. Tudgeman. Miranda's parents would be sure to follow.  
  
"Yeah, I just washed it last night," Lizzie replied. "You can come up to the house to get it, and maybe have a cup of coffee if you want."  
  
"Thanks!" Miranda chirped, climbing out of her car, being sure to lock the doors before following Lizzie up the walkway to the small, quaint house that Lizzie and Gordo had bought shortly after getting married, with the help of their parents.  
  
Lizzie unlocked the door and the two friends walked inside to find all the lights off. Lizzie sighed. She had been looking forward to spending a little time with Gordo before retiring for the night, but it appeared that he had already gone to bed.  
  
"The shirt is hanging up in the laundry room, Miranda," Lizzie said in a hushed voice. "I'm going to go upstairs to check on Gordo, alright?"  
  
Miranda nodded, smiling. "Ok. If he's still awake, tell him I said hey," she responsed, heading toward the open laundry room door.  
  
"I will," Lizzie promised.  
  
Lizzie ascended the staircase slowly, the stairs creaking beneath her as she did so. Once she was on the landing of the second floor, a feeling of dread lodged itself in her stomach, for a reason that Lizzie could not figure out. Biting her lip, Lizzie pushed open the door to the master bedroom and flipped on the lights, surprised to find that Gordo was not in the bed. In fact, the queen bed was still neatly made. For a moment, Lizzie was puzzled, but then she noticed a faint glow coming from underneath the bathroom door. She smiled, slightly relieved. However, that feeling of dread still hadn't left.  
  
"Hey, Gordo! I'm home!" Lizzie called as she crossed the carpeted bedroom floor, stopping a few inches away from the bathroom door. "You know, you really should have come with! We all had a wonderful time!" Lizzie slipped off her stiletto heels, her feet aching for a break from the painful shoes. "Gordo?" Lizzie asked upon receiving no answer. She lifted a fist and knocked softly on the door. "Are you in there?"  
  
Knots were forming in her stomach and her heart was beating so fast that she was sure it was going to jump out of her chest. There had to be something wrong; Gordo wouldn't just ignore her! Lizzie knocked a little harder and let out a small, barely audible gasp as she door creaked open just a bit; evidently it hadn't been closed very well.  
  
Lizzie hesistated for a brief moment before pushing the door the rest of the way open. At first, nothing seemed amiss in the small, floral-decorated bathroom. Lizzie noticed Gordo's clothes, a pair of khaki pants and a dark green, long-sleeved shirt, neatly folded on the counter. The mirrors were steamed up, and Lizzie smiled as she guessed that Gordo had fallen asleep while taking a bath. However, the smile quickly slid off her face when she glanced around the door to the bath tub.  
  
The water was a deep, harsh red. A sharp, silver razor rested on the edge of the bath tub, a few lines of red across its otherwise pristine surface. What shocked Lizzie most was Gordo, who was seated in the dirty, red, lukewarm water, his head hanging limply to one side. His left arm was slung beside of the razor, displaying a couple of deep wounds. His right arm was beneath the water, but Lizzie knew that it looked the same.  
  
Lizzie stood still in her spot, her eyes transfixed on the lifeless body of her husband. She felt the bile rising to her throat, but she couldn't move. All she could do was stand still and stare at Gordo with wide, disbelieving eyes. All she could do was stare at the red water, the blood-stained razor blade, and the deep, red wound on Gordo's left arm.  
  
When she finally snapped to action, Lizzie began slowly backing from the room. She took one step, then another, then another...but she stopped at the doorway of the bathroom, tears welling up in her eyes. Lizzie opened her mouth and a shrill, high-pitched shriek was emitted, but it didn't even register with her senses.  
  
She was still unaware of what was going on, but in the back of her mind, Lizzie heard someone stomping up the stairs, and she realized that it had to be Miranda. How much time had passed since she had left Miranda to get her shirt? Lizzie wasn't sure. It seemed like an eternity, but it couldn't have been that long.  
  
"Lizzie, what is it?" Miranda exclaimed, bursting into the bedroom, armed with an old baseball bat of Lizzie's, from her stint as a softball player in tenth grade. She rushed across the room to Lizzie's side, glancing into the bathroom. When her gaze fell on Gordo's body in the bath tub, a disgusted, sick look appeared on Miranda's face as she let out a soft, "Oh my God!"  
  
Before Lizzie could do anything about it, tears began to pour down her cheeks and her knees gave out. She collapsed to the floor, a loud sob escaping her as she stared unwaveringly at the dead body of her husband, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gosh, that was depressing to write! I've never really written angst, so if this was bad, please cut me a break! ;) Hopefully, though, you liked it (if you can actually LIKE a suicide fic). Please review!  
  
~Diva2 


End file.
